youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Osmosis Jones in Shadow Style
Osmosis Jones is a 2001 live-action/animated comedy film directed by Tom Sito and Piet Kroon for the animated segments and the Farrelly brothers for the live-action ones. Unusual in this genre, the animated characters are inside the live-action ones. It is set in a fictionalized version of the human body which resembles a large city, where micro-organisms or any being based in organisms are anthropomorphic and centers on Frank Detorre (Chris), a slovenly zookeeper. Osmosis Jones (Shadow), a white blood cell teams up with Drix (Silver), a cold pill, against Thrax (Dark Sonic), a deadly virus, who plans to kill Frank within a matter of hours and other characters living within him. Plot Frank Detorre (Chris) is a widowed, slovenly zookeeper in Rhode Island's Sucat Memorial Zoo which upsets his young daughter, Shane (Young Helen). He eats compulsively unhealthily and has no regard for germs or disease. After a chimpanzee drops a hard-boiled egg, Frank picks it up and eats it, using the "ten second rule" as a justification for the unsanitary act. Inside Frank's body is the "City of Frank", inhabited by the cells of Frank's body. Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones (Shadow), an agent of the Frank Police Department (FPD), is a white blood cell and a rebel cop, frequently disobeying authority to do what he thinks is right. He grew up poor on the "South Side" of Frank and is often mocked by his fellow cops due to his rebellious nature. After several newcomer germs, believed to be gingivitis, hijack a "squad car", Ozzy and his senior partner are pulled into the lungs by a massive yawn while in pursuit. After the germs evade capture and pass into "Immunity's" jurisdiction, Ozzy disobeys direct orders while pursuing the germ on foot and accidentally triggers a major cramp in Frank's leg. Meanwhile, as Frank's saliva cells work to clear out the egg, a virus named Thrax (Dark Sonic) emerges and goes to the left armpit to recruit some sweat germs for his big plan to launch a deadly infection. Meanwhile, Mayor Phlegmming (Espio) is preparing for re-election, campaigning with the promise of more junk food and a trip to Buffalo, New York. His reckless policies are largely responsible for Frank's deteriorating health. In an attempt to cover up the severity of situation, Phlegmming "tells" Frank to take a cold pill nicknamed Drix (Silver) (short for Drixobenzometaphedramine or his brand name Drixenol) who arrives in the body and covers Frank's infected throat with a disinfectant to soothe the irritation. Ozzy is assigned as Drix's partner, much to their mutual chagrin. In the nose, Thrax starts his plan by flooding the nose with snot after Jones accidentally let a pollen ball get away. Back at Cerebellum Hall, the mayor threatens to send Jones down the next nosebleed if he can't keep quiet about a virus in the body. While Drix is offered a different partner, he decides to stay with Ozzy and discovers why he was demoted. Years ago, Frank ate some oysters off a kid's project at his daughter's science fair: Jones saw a bacterium emerge from the oyster, but feeling there wasn't time to call for back up, he instead hit the "puke" button. The results were bad: Frank lost his job and became the town's laughing stock, the teacher he puked on, Mrs. Boyd (Topez) issued a 200-yard restraining order and Jones got suspended and has been placed on out-of-the-way patrols ever since. Drix says that Jones was justified in his decision as oysters are a breeding ground for dangerous bacteria of any type. They later learn from a reformed Influenza germ that Thrax is more dangerous than the average germ. His current whereabouts are a zit on the forehead. Posing as germs, Ozzy and Drix enter and discover Thrax's plot to overheat Frank's body, killing him from the inside. He wants to become the nastiest new virus, attempting to kill each new victim faster than the previous. His plan for Frank's death within 48 hours, breaking all of his previous records. Ozzy and Drix confront him, and Ozzy launches a grenade of medication at him and his cronies, popping the skin blemish, killing nearly all of his men, and seemingly ending his siege. Meanwhile, Frank tries to persuade Mrs. Boyd to lift the restraining order so he can go on a school camping trip with Shane, but the zit pops onto her lip, making her refusal official. Back at the precinct, Phlegmming (over the objections of the police chief) fires Ozzy and orders Drix to leave Frank's body. Thrax survives the explosion and after killing off his remaining henchmen, decides to launch a lone assault on Frank's hypothalamus gland (the portion of the brain that controls temperature) by disabling its self-regulative capabilities. Arriving there, he uses his virus infecting finger to destroy the protoplasmic barrier around it and retrieve a DNA bead. Soon after, Leah Estrogen (Maria), the mayor's secretary and Ozzy's love interest, discovers his work and alerts security. Thrax manages to evade them, takes Leah hostage and escapes from the brain to the mouth. At the same time, Ozzy, in a movie theater showing dreams from the brain, discovers that Thrax is alive and in the brain. Ozzy rushes to stop Drix from leaving the body and manages to convince him to help stop Thrax once and for all. Meanwhile, Frank's temperature continues to rise, causing destruction all over the City of Frank. Frank is taken to the hospital under the influence of Thrax's attack. Ozzy and Drix rescue Leah and confront Thrax who leaves Frank's mouth after causing confusion using pollen bombs. Ozzy is launched out after him by Drix. They fight for the DNA chain on one of Shane's eyes and end up in false eyelashes which she was wearing atop her natural ones. During the fight, Thrax threatens to break his own record by killing off Shane, but Ozzy causes him to get stuck on the false eyelash and escapes onto Shane's eye while Thrax falls into a vessel of alcohol below where he dissolves. During this time, the situation becomes even more dangerous when Frank's temperature hits 108 degrees, causing him to go into cardiac arrest. Just as doctors give up, he was revived when Ozzy returns to him via one of Shane's tears with the chain that holds Frank's missing hypothalamus chromosome. Ozzy was reinstated into the "Immunity Force" with full privileges, he and Drix are declared heroes with the police chief hiring them both and Leah returns his affections. Sometime later, Frank and Shane spend some father-daughter time together on a hike. Frank has also since begun to improve his diet and personal hygiene. Meanwhile, Phlegmming has lost his position as mayor and now has a new job, cleaning the bowels as a janitor, giving his campaign rival, Tom Colonic (Sonic), the role as mayor to make a new clean Frank. He accidentally ejects himself from the body via the rectum by touching a button that is marked "DO NOT TOUCH!" which triggers flatulence. To this, Frank makes a joke on his health by saying, "Out with the old, in with the new." Cast Shadow fight back 2.jpg|Shadow as Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones, an agent of the Frank Police Department|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Silver as Drix, Ozzy's best friend|link=Silver the Hedgehog Dark Sonic.jpeg|Dark Sonic as Thrax|link=Dark Sonic Maria the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Maria as Leah Estrogen, Mayor Phlegmming’s secretary and Ozzy's love interest|link=Maria the Hedgehog Espio was eating a cake.jpg|Espio as Mayor Phlegmming|link=Espio the Chameleon Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic as Tom Colonic, Phlegmming's rival who is interviewed as a new mayor on television for the City of Frank|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as The Police Chief, Ozzy's boss|link=Vector the Crocodile Chris as adult.jpeg|Chris as Frank Detorre|link=Christopher Thorndyke Helen.jpg|Helen as Shane Detorre|link=Helen Topaz.jpg|Topaz as Mrs. Boyd, Shane’s science and P.E. teacher|link=Topaz Danny.jpg|Danny as Bob, Frank's best friend|link=Danny Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Silver Style Movies